


Forever

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not Really Character Death, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever’s still not long enough, but it’s a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts).



> Prompt: Forever
> 
> After the angst of the 'photographs' prompt... some fluff.

Bond groaned, then opened his eyes.

“Hello, James.”

“Olivia?” he whispered. “How? You’re…”

“Dead? Yes.” She nodded. “So are you.”

He frowned, then nodded. That’s right; he remembered now. He’d been shot. He felt his heart skip a hopeful beat. “Does this mean…?”

Olivia nodded; smiling brightly. “We can be together now… if you still want me.”

James got to his feet, and drew her into his arms. “If? There is nothing I want more.”

“You realize you’re stuck with me forever.”

He lowered his head, kissed her passionately, then whispered, “Forever’s still not long enough, but it’s a start.”


End file.
